


Awaken OTP Челлендж

by Riakon



Series: Awaken stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Genderbending, M/M, Praise Kink, Romance, Size Kink, Voice Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Это работа представляющая собой набор шутливых или не очень историй связанных с персонажами основной, которую вы можете найти по ссылке в серии. Немного нежности, немного кроссоверов, и всё это по темам вот этой картинки:https://c10.patreonusercontent.com/3/eyJwIjoxfQ%3D%3D/patreon-media/p/post/36662243/42fe1ab1aa91445b8c3ec2c7d1945bdb/1.jpg?token-time=1597313568&token-hash=kh4AS56lmFPSu4IQtcaNCDteLHec5xbDwUwBl2FPSko%3D
Relationships: А1-AN/Патрик Кэс
Series: Awaken stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856095
Kudos: 1





	1. Обмен одеждой

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Awaken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283178) by [Riakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon). 



> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8

— Не налезет, — Алан, конечно, прав, ведь их комплекция очень сильно не совпадает, что, разумеется, не отменяет неловких попыток Пэта застегнуть его рубашку у себя на груди.

Чёрт с ними, с пуговицами — хотя бы то, что он просунул руки в слишком короткие рукава уже можно считать победой.

— Уже почти, — бормотание получается почти что несчастным. Патрик очень хочет, чтобы чёртова рубашка на нём сошлась, хочет иметь возможность носить вещи Алана, раз уж сам андроид против того, чтобы таскали его самого. — Ну же, зараза!

Голос дрожит, пальцы не слушаются, и только страх оторвать пуговицу сдерживает от того, чтобы хорошенько потянуть на себя, и, наконец, соединить две стороны в единое целое.

— Зачем ты так стараешься? — удивлённый вопрос заставляет поднять голову и посмотреть в спокойные серо-голубые глаза андроида. Знак «L!fe» вписанный в окружность светится ровно, подчёркивая интенсивность цвета глаз. — Хочешь быть андроидом? Стать лучше меня?

Хитринка в глазах вынуждает чуть потупиться, и признаться виновато:

— Чтобы часть тебя была со мной, даже когда мы не вместе.

— О, Черри, — пальцы зарываются в рыжие волосы и тянут их от себя, запрокидывая голову Патрика и открывая шею для андроида, — есть куда более приятные способы сделать это, чем пытаться натянуть ненатягиваемое.

— Ты о кое-чём другом раньше так же говорил, — возвращает колкость Пэт, прежде чем закрыть глаза в наслаждении от горячей метки, обжигающей основание шеи.

И правда, так гораздо приятнее!


	2. Реверс

У Алана удивительно мягкие волосы. Патрику нравится запускать пальцы в пряди своего человека, медленно проводить по ним, кудрявым, спутавшимся, ощущая как они словно пода протекают между ними.

— О чём ты думаешь? — вопрос заставляет Пэта скосить взгляд на сидящего на полу мужчину с сигаретой в зубах, сжимающего чашку с чаем.

— Побрить бы, — признаётся он, соскальзывая кончиками пальцев по обросшей щетиной щеке. Волосы на голове — одно, но вот если хорошенько поработать над Аланом, тогда весь мир сможет увидеть то, насколько он сногсшибательно прекрасен, и понять почему глупый андроид для секса так беззаветно в него влюблён.

— Хера с два, — фыркает Ал, чашка брякает по паркету, и скрипит под движением отстраняющим её, чтобы не пролить. Освободившиеся пальцы скребут по подбородку наждаком, — не раньше, чем ты научишься.

— Я могу побрить тебя так, — начинает с придыханием Патрик на округлое ушко, считывая пульс и то, как расширяются зрачки его «хозяина», — что ты будешь умолять, чтобы я не останавливался.

Их взгляды сталкиваются с беззвучным звоном, и нагретая человечьим теплом опасная бритва, с которой Ал не расстаётся, кажется, даже ночью, оказывается вложена в руку рыжего огромного андроида за секунду перед тем как прижаться в гортани, от которой волос начинает свой рост.

— Вперёд, Черри, — усмехается человек обнажая неровный нижний ряд зубов, прекрасно зная — у его андроида на него лютый стояк. И это до ужаса взаимно.


	3. Смена профессии

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \+ предыдущий, иначе это довольно бессмысленно

Зевок в кулак выдаёт Ала с головой, и он, конечно, прекрасно об этом знает. Если рыжий андроид хотя бы попытается открыть рот и напомнить о том, что кое-кому стоило бы меньше работать, то его механического друга довольно грубо проинформируют о том, что вообще-то Алан увлекается не только просмотром вестернов, но и совершенно точно в состоянии разобрать кое-чьи кремниевые мозги и навести в них угодный ему порядок.

Черри не говорит ни слова, только смотрит так укоризненно, что становится стыдно и безо всяких слов. Совершенно иррационально, между прочим, потому что в Мире Сна тело устаёт как после смены в шахте, хотя прикладывать к этому хоть какие-то усилия не приходится.

— Нет, я не попрошу о втором выходном, — наконец, недовольно замечает Алан. Андроид только закатывает карие глаза, обрамлённые длинными, и, на вкус Ала, сексуальными ресницами, придающими взгляду томности, и замечает:

— Я и не просил. Просто тебе, думаю, стоит сегодня лечь пораньше, — Патрик чуть морщится, словно ему не нравится эта идея, и Алан расплывается в абсолютно отвратительной и пошлой ухмылке.

— А, точно. Вечер секса? — он вскидывает на мгновение широкие брови, но полыхнувший алым светом скин Пэта, заливающий румянцем не только красивые веснушки на бледной коже, но и плечи до самой груди, напоминает — по части разврата ему, пожалуй, достался самый стыдливый из всех андроидов, умеющий симулировать настолько потрясающую неопытность, что, сказать по правде, у него рвёт крышу.

— Пораньше, Алан, — наконец, совладав с яркими, почти человеческими эмоциями отзывается мальчишка, и качает головой на попытке протянуть к нему руки. — Вечер секса будет как только ты выспишься.

— На работе я только и делаю что сплю, — недовольно хмурится Ал, но руку опускает, позволяя мальчишке собой командовать.

Мягкие ладони соскальзывают по плечам, подтянутое тело, в котором угадывается склонность к полноте по нарощенной массе, прижимается к спине, и андроид шепчет на ухо:

— Если ты не выспишься, то я не смогу оседлать тебя и довести до настоящего отчаяния, — мягко признаётся Патрик, и, у него, стоит признать, совершенно убийственные аргументы.

Выбора нет, и приходится кутаться в плед, засыпая на мягком плече огромного неуклюжего андроида с мыслью о том, что как только он выспится — Черри заплатит за всё.


	4. Гендербендер

При взгляде на андроида Пэтти весьма неловко. Алана, разумеется, после секса выглядит как словно ничего и не произошло, словно рост человека, скорее подходящего баскетбольной лиги у неё вообще никаких вопросов не вызывает, как и то, что они делали прошлой ночью.

Краска заливает щеки, спускается, заканчиваясь под ключицами, и, судя по совершенно хищному взгляду серо-голубых глаз её андроид совсем не против повторить.

— Что такое, Черри? — нежный, томный голос прокатывается по всему телу и в рыжие вьющиеся волосы зарывается ладонь, пропуская их сквозь пальцы.

Пожалуй, ещё более неловко чем сейчас Пэтти просто не может быть, и от желания сбежать в ванную, чтобы получить хотя бы сомнительную передышку от всех этих эмоций её удерживает только одно — пальцы, сжимающие волосы у основания.

Взгляд проникает так глубоко, что Патриция сводит ноги, сжимается внутри, чувствуя прилив возбуждения, но ничего не может с собой поделать, и выдыхает тихо, застенчиво:

— Может повторим?

Выражение лица андроида смягчается, и Алана усмехается с полным странной самодовольной нежности выражением лица отвечает:

— Сколько угодно, Черри, — ладонь на затылке притягивает её ближе, и за мгновение до вышибающего дух поцелуя, Алана выдыхает в губы снова: — сколько угодно.


	5. Первый поцелуй

Черри похож на дрожащего кролика, и сложно точно описать как именно A1-AN чувствует странное умиление внутри своих систем. Просто то, как быстро подскакивает пульс, как сбивается дыхание, и с какой периодичностью тремор бьёт тело, выглядит настолько восхитительным, что не ощутить долю удовлетворения, смешанной с осознанием собственного превосходства над человеком нереально.

Ладони упираются по обе стороны, и его хозяин, загнанный в угол, действительно выглядит так, как мелкое трусливое животное, что не может дать отпор. И это особенно странно, ведь именно Патрик купил его для секса, но тот настолько привычно уворачивается от любых попыток Алана исполнить свой долг, что, похоже, загнать его в угол — единственный способ.

— Ты очень напряжён, Черри, — замечает A1-AN, не позволяя ни единой интонации, действительно выдающей разницу между ним и существом из плоти и крови прорваться в голос. Разве что нежность — она взята одновременно у пяти разных актёров, прописана в голосе и мимике, и именно поэтому, стоит только взять Патрика за подбородок, как андроид не сомневается — этот жест безупречно-чувственный.

Яркие глаза впиваются в его собственные, невероятного оттенка карие глаза не в состоянии скрыть то, как зрачок растягивается, при взгляде на A1-AN’а, и это самое сексуальное зрелище из всех, что ему приходилось видеть, а ведь в его базе данных хранится столько порно, что любой сайт позавидует.

— Давай, мы это исправим, — длинные ресницы вспархивают, веки вздрагивают за мгновение до того, как их губы соприкасаются, стоит только Патрику наклонить голову послушно поддаваясь пальцам, и Алан не может удержаться от записи этого момента вплоть до самого последнего байта принимаемой информации.

То, какие мягкие у Черри губы, какое терпкое дыхание, и насколько восторженно он отвечает на самое короткое, едва ощутимое касание, послушно приоткрывая губы.

«Черри» занимает первое место в списке всех самых сексуальных людей, и Алан, разумеется, не подсуживает ни капли.


	6. Еда

Со своей собственной точки зрения у Пэта нет вообще никаких проблем с едой. Увы, но это не спасает его от чересчур внимательного взгляда Алана, который, кажется, готов силком заставить его впихивать в себя завтрак.

— Я просто не хочу, — слабая улыбка не смягчает выражение лица андроида, а виноватый взгляд не в состоянии скрыть то, насколько мнение Ала важно для его человека. — Меня тошнит от завтрака поутру. Давай просто кофе, а?

— Хорошо, — излишняя покладистость со стороны андроида пугает, заставляя вздрогнуть всем телом и ощутить себя ещё более виноватым, чем раньше. Вот только поделать с собой Патрик ничего не может, и этот разговор, конечно же, не приведёт ни к чему из того, что хотелось бы.

И без этого его жизнь оказалась во властной руке андроида, и тот принялся её налаживать на свой вкус, и, пускай о большей части Патрик не беспокоится и даже не пытается возразить, как, например, ощущению по-прежнему горького, терпкого, но, и вместе с тем удивительно богатого кофейного вкуса в его чашке, то есть и обратная сторона.

Губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, и быстрый взгляд на таймер напоминает — если он собирается приехать на работу вовремя, то нужно выйти уже сейчас, а то, что на душе кошки оставляют острые и колкие царапины, протараненные их когтями будет важно потом. Может быть, когда он разденется, закроет глаза, и даст Миру Сна забрать ещё немного вещества, вынуждающего клетки обновляться.

За два часа проведённые в скоростном экспрессе летящем в сторону его работы Патрик сожрет себя за эту странную размолвку с потрохами, и это, конечно, не решит его проблем, а завтра всё повторится.

— Перекуси, пока будешь ехать, — в ладонях оказывается настоящее, не синтезированное яблоко и горсть вишни. Патрик с изумлением рассматривает это сокровище, пытаясь уложить в голове как же так, смаргивает, и серо-голубые глаза отвечают на незаданный вопрос мягким пожатием плеч. — Скидка была. Поторопись.

Всю дорогу до работы Пэт медленно рассасывает покатые бока чёрной вишни, чувствуя невероятно сладкий, терпкий сок и то, как на языке остаётся совершенно чистая косточка, навсегда впитываясь в разум вкусом заботы его андроида.


	7. Кроссовер

— Масло, огонь и сковородки — это прошлый век. Время Алана Джонаса ушло, — пальцы сжимаются в кулак, и желание дать в морду нахальному Сандерсу так и подмывает. Наверное, стоило бы устроить драку, настоящую потасовку, врезать ублюдку, да посильнее.

Получить третью звезду Мишлен, пока он, Алан, пытался справиться со своей зависимостью — звучит как издевательство от вселенной. Да, конечно, он знал, что пока борется с собой мир не стоит на месте, но вот так вот ткнуть его носом в то, что он, шеф, но не совершенен, позволено далеко не всякому.

И, пожалуй, если бы пока они работали в Париже, по ночам таскаясь в клубы, а с самого раннего утра простаивая по двадцать часов на кухне, сейчас лицо Роя было бы похоже на отбивную.

А так, кулак лишь сжимается, но Ал контролирует собственную вспышку агрессии даже лучше, чем он мог бы подумать.

— И что там Кэс? Слышал, он обновил семейный ресторан под тебя, — ушлый лис ухмыляется, точно зная куда ударить просто словами, чтобы стало невыносимо.

— Не трогай Патрика, — угроза получается очень натуральной, но проблема Роя в том, что он нихера не боится. Долбанный адреналиновый наркоман испробовал все виды прихода до того, как кухня стала его страстью. Может потому он и увлёкся молекулярной кухней — в попытке заключить вкус в капсулу, которая будет гораздо круче кокаина и героина?

— Кэсу давно стоит понять — шеф Джонас сдулся, — продолжает старый враг как ни в чём ни бывало, — но он ведь по-прежнему втрескан в тебя, да?

— Тебя это не касается, — ревность плескает маслом на ту самую раскалённую сковороду души и вспыхивает мгновенно. — Или что, Тесс уже выпустила тебя из-под своего каблука, раз ты снова на него засматриваешься?

Наглость, самомнение, и уверенность в собственной безупречности — три кита, на которых стоит каждый уважающий себя шеф. Ни Алан, ни Рой не исключения из этого правила, а потому, когда карие, но совсем другого оттенка чем у Черри, глаза встречаются взглядом с Аланом, становится ясно — он проиграл.

— В любой момент он может выбрать меня, — чуть пожимает плечами Рой, усмехаясь в ответ, — у меня ведь три, помнишь? И Тесс не против, чтобы мы оставили эту сладкую вишенку себе.

Невидимое масло прогорает до горького дыма, наполяя слова ядом, отчанием и ненавистью. Хочешь чтобы враг не смог забрать самое важное для тебя — разубеди его. 

— Мне не нужен Патрик Кэс, — фыркает высокомерно Алан, поднимая голову и растягивая губы презрительной ухмылке, словно рыжий очаровательно краснеющий верзила ему и впрямь до лампочки. — Только Мишлен. И я её получу.


	8. Засосы

На светлой коже алые пятна выделяются особенно заметно, и Патрик прячем их так, как, пожалуй, в по-настоящему древней экранизации особенно жадные, скупые короли убирали с глаз посторонних собственные сокровища. Наверное, стоило бы носить свои засосы с гордостью, но Пэт уверен — эта часть их с Аланом отношений, если, конечно, те можно так назвать, должна остаться за глазами большинства. 

Какое дело всем этим незнакомцам в скоростном экспрессе до того, что накануне Патрик буквально со слезами на глазах умолял Ала заклеймить его?

Внизу живота тянет, заставляя чувствовать возбуждение от этих воспоминаний. Вчера было горячо, так восхитительно, что, пожалуй, любой сторонний наблюдатель счёл их с Аланом секс не просто жутким, но и вызывающим отвращение. Хорошо, что то, что происходит за закрытыми дверями так и остаётся, а у Пэта есть безопасное пространство, где ни осуждение, ни отторжение со стороны большинства его не застанет.

Мелкая сетка порезов тоже ноет, но совсем не так, как следовало бы — после увлечённого блад-плея Ал обрабатывал каждый порез с таким усердием, что Патрик посыпался весь, а багрово-красные метки ниже на груди и животе буквально кричат «я твой!»

Воротник куртки приходится поднимать, застёгивая её до самого горла, чтобы чуть более светлые отметины на шее остались исключительно с ним, и не важно как много людей вокруг. Это драгоценность, которую нельзя купить или продать, она совершенно фальшивая, неестественная, ведь его андроид едва ли на самом деле в состоянии почувствовать то, что Патрик от него хочет, но это не имеет никакого значения.

До тех пор пока Алан имитирует нежность, всё остальное не важно.


	9. Танцы

— Я не танцую, — короткое замечание заставляет Алана поднять брови, но лучше сразу сказать, чтобы не было никаких недопониманий.

— Совсем? — уточняет андроид, и получает в ответ короткий и быстрый кивок. Щёки Патрика трогает мягкий румянец от смущения, а его лицо выглядит так, будто он маленький нашкодивший ребёнок, что точно знает где, как и что он сделал не так.

Это чувство, кажется, можно даже потрогать — достаточно протянуть руку к человеку, скользнуть кончиками пальцев по его щеке, пока тепло кожи не опалит искусственный скин, и скользнуть подушечками под подбородок, совершенно не обращая внимания на рулады, выводимые волшебным голосом Фрэнка Синатры.

— Совсем, — слово получается невнятным, скомканным, и человек отворачивается к окну, ощущая стыдливость. Любопытно, в чём может быть причина такого поведения ведь в конце концов, андроид не способен на осуждение, даже если попытки танцевать похожи на эпилептический припадок.

Возможности и вероятности, связанные с тем, чтобы заставить Патрика чувствовать себя лучше выстраиваются, и Алан выбирает ветку, что, по его собственному мнению, подходит ситуации лучше всего:

— Тогда подпевай, — улыбается он мягко, обнимая человека со спины и выдыхая на ухо: — We lived our little drama, we kissed in a field of white...

— And stars fell on Alabama, last night, — едва различимо заканчивает Патрик, прижимаясь к нему, словно маленький ребёнок, неловкий, напуганный, пускай он и выше андроида на целую голову.

И Алан не сомневается — ему удастся всё изменить.


	10. Поцелуи в шею

Медленные ласки — самое приятное, что может быть после секса. Патрик совершенно мокрый, уставший, измученный, и, вместе с тем, целиком и полностью счастливый, тихонько мурлычет, ощущая как по коже скользят нежные губы, дразня слишком чувствительное после оргазма тело.

— Не надо, — в этой просьбе честности нет ни грана, но такая банальная ложь не способна никого обмануть, просто потому что они оба знают зачем он это говорит.

Поцелуй замирает на мягком животе, и острый взгляд пронзительно серо-голубых глаз заставляет сердце окончательно растаять от невероятной, запредельной нежности, хотя весь вид Алана обещает играть с ним до потери пульса, до момента, пока Пэт не взмолится по-настоящему.

Всё внимание Ала сосредоточено на нём, когда они вместе, и это так льстит, словно Патрик на самом деле есть, даже тогда, когда знает — если бы не его андроид, то можно было бы списать его как очередную пустую человеческую единицу, не способную принести никакой пользы.

Но взгляд прижимает его к кровати, держит крепче, чем любые руки, и обнимает со всех сторон одновременно.

— Ладно, — улыбается хищно андроид, и новый поцелуй остаётся на грудной клетке, там, где рёбра стали даже немного проглядывать из-под слоя кожи с тех пор, как Патрику пришлось бегать под строгим надзором и контролем Алана.

Ещё один касается ореола рядом с соском, оставляя влажный след, от которого по телу пробегают мурашки, ведь в квартире не настолько жарко, чтобы он не ощущался после того, как тепло губ отстраняется. 

Последний, самый чувственный и, вместе с тем, самый невесомый, касается шеи сразу под скулой, и этот жест привычно разбивает Патрику сердце.


	11. Через 20 лет

С точки зрения Алана, седина — это роскошь. Он ничего не может сделать с собой и радуется буквально каждому новому волоску в рыжей шевелюре, однако делает это очень тихо и переживая о конечности жизни обычного человеческого существа.

Патрик с сединой выглядит самым натуральным «папочкой», и будь у Черри этот кинк, то Алан бы только так его и звал, подначивая тем, насколько они не похоже выглядят. 

— Хэй, красавчик, хочешь самого сладкого мальчика в этом баре? — то, как Ал вскидывает брови выглядит абсолютно пошло. Он знает это, ведь цепляет не только внимание бармена, но и двух молодых людей, решивших, что высокий рыжий громила им лучшая компания. 

«И ведь стоит хоть на час оставить одного», — бессильная злость направлена, конечно, не на Патрика — не его вина в том, что он действительно выглядит таким сладким, умудрённым опытом добряком. Хорошо, что тут нет того мерзкого засранца, который постоянно наведывается к ним в гости. Впрочем, злится на Роя как следует тоже не получается — благодарность, которую Ал никогда не хотел испытывать, всё-таки разливается в груди, как и знание насколько тот хороший друг.

Патрик идеально изображает оценивающий вид, который пошёл бы им скорее, если бы они только встретились, и совсем молодой, и нарочно сбросивший скин до самых молодых значений Алан ему не знаком, прежде, чем улыбнуться так мягко, что система выдаёт мгновенный скачок температуры:

— А он заставит меня стонать? — слишком дружелюбная улыбка, слишком нежный взгляд, и то, насколько очарователен чёртов Черри с тронутыми сединой висками вынуждают притянуть его к себе властно, и поцеловать так, чтобы все мысли покинули чужую голову, упорхнули, оставляя место лишь совместному желанию.

Это провокация — чужое внимание приковано только к ним, но окружающие даже понятия не имеют, с какой самоотдачей юному Алану будет отдаваться именно его человек всего несколько часов спустя. А вот Ал знает. И у него есть потрясающий план.

— Так, что ты разрыдаешься от удовольствия, красавчик, — выдыхает он в чужие губы, и отражение собственной самодовольной ухмылки касается мягких, податливых губ.

Двадцать лет, а Алан всё так же сходит на долбаном человеке с ума. Есть вещи, которые не меняются.


	12. Объятия

То, к чему было привыкнуть быстрее всего — объятия. То, как Ал прижимается со спины, как согревает теплом грудь, как кольцо его рук смыкается на затылке, а он тянет беспокойного Патрика к себе всё ближе — бесценное сокровище.

Но, хуже всего ждать, пока Алан закончит какие-то приготовления к завтрашнему дню, лёжа в постели и мучительно стараясь уснуть.

— Всё ещё нет? — хмыканье доносится с кухни и Патрик отворачивается лицом к стенке, искренне надеясь, что ему всё-таки удастся взять себя под контроль и заснуть до того, как Алан вернётся.

Просто так, из чувства противоречия.

Сон не идёт — подушка слишком жёсткая, одеяло колется, пальцам ног слишком жарко и они путаются в сбившейся простыни, и буквально всё на свете сводит с ума.

— А я-то думал сон — это твоя работа, — на хмыканье Патрик поднимает руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем, хотя они оба знают, что жест «пошёл на хер» вообще не стоит так распознавать. Однажды они пробовали, и было хорошо, но не то. Не настолько, как когда Алан внутри.

Спать под медикаментозной смесью труда не составляет, и, пускай Пэт и выходит каждый раз из Мира Сна хорошенько поспавшим, он там всё-таки устаёт на физическом уровне, а когда изнурённость накапливается, Ал отправляет его спать как сейчас — до того, как успевает закончить все свои дела.

«Это совершенно бессмысленно», — так и хочется ругаться Патрику, ведь они оба знают, что спать без Алана это как трахаться без оргазма — да, приятно, но зачем?

Голос андроида, начавшего медленную и грустную колыбельную о мёртвой принцессе звучит каждый раз по-новому, и к тому куплету, как бедняжку хоронят, Алан устраивается рядом, обнимает привычно, и все проблемы с подушкой, одеялом и простынёй перестают иметь хоть какое-то значение. В чужом тепле разум ускользает в дивный мир сна, и Патрик снова сладко спит в чужих объятиях.


	13. Шёпот на ухо

— Ты хоть раз так пробовал? — горячий шёпот андроида обжигает, и Патрик мотает головой быстро-быстро. 

Внутри всё звенит от напряжения, желание сводит его с ума, но проклятый Алан просто не может перестать делать это, судя по всему. Он наслаждается каждым моментом, когда заставляет Пэта страдать, изнывая, умоляя, и доводя до слёз.

И Патрик совсем не против, ведь именно в такие моменты невидимые границы, возведённые между людьми рушатся под напором чужого желания.

— Ал, я... — всхлип выдаёт то, насколько он не в состоянии больше терпеть, а ладони соскальзывают по скулам, прижимая андроида ближе, для горячего, полного сумасшедшей страсти поцелуя. Внутри так горячо, что это всё сводит с ума, а усиливающейся и ослабевающей вибрации игрушки в проходе определённо недостаточно для того, чтобы кончить. — Мне нужно больше... Мне нужен ты...

Губы касаются ушной раковины, и Патрик настолько концентрируется на этом и на жаре, от которого по пояснице бегут мурашки, что совсем теряет суть вопроса и быстро кивает доверяясь. Что там предложил Ал — не важно, в конце концов Пэт будет доволен.

— Хорошо, — андроид отстраняется, заставляя цепляться за него, как за ускользающий спасательный круг, когда человек завис на глубине. Странно, но это чувство практически идентично страху смерти — то, что Алан уйдёт, оставит его. — Я здесь, Черри. 

От напоминания тот быстро кивает и снова зовёт андроида по имени, склоняя на все лады, лишь бы получить больше.

Того, что Ал медленно и неторопливо скользнёт по его члену, насаживаясь до упора Патрик совсем не ждёт, но кончает от того как горячо, как обжигающе тесно, и как сильно внутреннее оборудование его андроида для секса вибрирует, покалывая мелкими ударами тока головку. 

Это настолько стыдно и неловко, что он закрывает внутренними сторонами локтей глаза и всхлипывает, чувствуя себя совершенно, и целиком размазанным. В памяти расцветает напоминание о давней попытке в то, чтобы быть сверху и том, насколько уродливо это было тогда, и как мерзко оказалось сейчас.

— Прости, прости, — быстрый шёпот прерывается всхлипами, но Алан, кажется, доволен, судя по тому как он привычно устраивается поверх, останавливая сладкую пытку вибрацией, и отводит руки от лица.

— Мы просто попробовали, Черри, — его пальцы зарываются во взмокшие, слипшиеся от пота пряди и отводят их от лица, — да ведь? Ничего страшного не произошло.


	14. Игра с Pocky

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — скептический взгляд андроида, направленный на палочку-pocky, покрытую шоколадом олицетворяет настоящее отвращение.

Патрик знает — дело в том, что эта дрянь, от которой он просто не в состоянии избавиться и так и норовит купить пару пачек, пока они идут домой вместо того, чтобы побегать — или после того как. 

— Нет так нет, — вздыхает он, чувствуя короткое разочарование, но на затылок мгновенно ложится сильная рука, вынуждая наклониться, и едва ощутимое касание языком кромки губ перехватывает дыхание. Да, стоит признать, это куда лучше, чем делиться своей едой.


	15. Ангел/Демон

— Ты словно дьявол из преисподней, — приходится признать Алану, когда рыжий андроид оправляет на себе восхитительно алого оттенка костюм, ассоциирующийся исключительно с адским пламенем.

Патрик смущённо улыбается, и с него буквально в момент слетает тот пафос, которым был пропитан буквально каждый жест, стоило ему примерить брюки и пиджак. 

«Ангел, в теле дьявола», — так и хочется поддразнить Черри, который так легко краснеет, что смущать его сплошное удовольствие. Пожалуй, в такие моменты Алан чувствует себя скорее охотником, загоняющим добычу, и, чтобы увидеть то, насколько искренен с ним андроид сделает вообще всё, пускай он и отлично в курсе, что это не что иное, как симуляция.

— Тогда как дьявол, могу ли я соблазнить тебя на секс в примерочной? — вопрос, заданный с самым нетронутым и чистым видом на свете пропитан сладкой пошлостью, и выдаёт незримые чертячьи рожки, спрятанные в полыхающей на солнце шевелюре.

— Только если поклянешься не стонать как в прошлый раз, — ухмыляется Ал, задёргивая штору плотнее.

В крайнем случае накинут продавцу на чай, только и всего.


	16. Утро после бурной ночи

Пальцы медленно скользят по плечу, изучают усыпавшие его веснушки, проваливаются в небольшой провал там, где сустав перетекает в тело и замирают у багрово-тёмного засоса. Пожалуй, если бы Патрик дал себе немного времени, он бы наверняка вспомнил о том, как именно вчера он его получил, но кроме всепоглощающего удовольствия, пронзительного взгляда Алана, и нежности в голову не приходит вообще ничего.

Кажется, это был укус. Или засос? И, наверное, он тогда кончил в первый раз, да? Нет, стоп, в третий, и, похоже, он даже плакал, умоляя оставить яркий след, который ещё долго не сойдёт после того, как они закончат.

И, вроде как, в этих мольбах он обещал какую-то несусветную чушь, вроде...

— Доброе утро, Черри, — убийственная нежность воскрешает в памяти условия сделки окончательно, и Патрик смотрит на лежащего рядом совершенно безмятежного андроида почти с ужасом. — Готов к утренней тренировке?

— Не надо... — эта неловкая попытка не идёт в зачёт, судя по тому как смягчается взгляд Ала, когда пальцы от засоса соскальзывают по шее, а после и по щеке.

Соскочить, похоже, не удастся.


	17. На море

— Может съездим на море? — от внезапного вопроса Алан оборачивается и глядит изумлённо.

За окном сейчас пасмурно, на такую высоту даже птицы долетают редко, а билет в тёплые края всегда заманчиво обещает вечную хорошую погоду, прибой и лазурную воду, в которой можно будет спастись от изнуряющей жары.

Правда, поездка будет стоить не мало, но разве Патрик работает не ради этого? Не за тем, чтобы иметь возможность делать себя счастливым? Ал был куплен порывом, и это было самым верным решением за последние несколько лет. Может быть даже за целую дюжину.

— Если хочешь, — не отговаривает его Алан, садясь ближе и приобнимает его за плечи, практически укладывая на себя, — посмотрим кино, пока я отыщу лучший вариант?

— Да, конечно, — Патрик расслабляется в тепле, даже не догадываясь о том, что по странному стечению обстоятельств его андроид именно сегодня решил показать ему «Челюсти».


	18. Чулочки

То, насколько сомнительно надевать на Патрика чулки, кажется, даже не должно подлежать обсуждению. Эти прелестные вещицы стоило бы натянуть на Алана — у того и ноги тоньше, и рост меньше, а если его ещё и на шпильки поставить, то вообще может отпасть всё, что только возможно от возбуждения.

Примерно об этом и думает Патрик, натягивая на себя два морально устаревших — «винтажных», с точки зрения его андроида — предмета гардероба, которых точно не должно быть в доме мужчины.

«У тебя есть кинк на переодевания?» — невзначай спросил его Ал меньше часа назад, пока они занимались приготовлением еды в редкий выходной, который удалось выбить Патрику.

«Нет, с чего бы?» — ответил он, чувствуя, как щёки, шею и плечи постепенно заливает краска стыда, хороня под собой мелкое крошево веснушек.

Теоретически, после покупки Алана он перепроверял всё, что можно только найти отсылающее к этой конкретной слабости, но ведь ничего не было — ни порно, ни упоминаний в поисковике! Так откуда же такой внезапный вопрос?

«Тогда я попрошу тебя примерить вот эту, совершенно точно не твою вещь», — хмыкнул Алан, сунув ему в руки пакет с чулками, о которых Пэт давным-давно забыл, поскольку те завалились за щель в паркете.

И вот теперь, выходя из ванны в этих чулках в крупную сетку, он чувствует себя максимально неловко, но ровно до тех пор, пока не перехватывает полный желания взгляд.

А после становится уже всё равно.


	19. Свадьба

— И что, они пытаются убедить нас в том, что вот сейчас главные герои поженятся, и их жизнь будет сплошным восторгом? — негодование Патрика настолько сильно, что андроид рядом с ним, кажется улыбается не от того «хэппи энда», который им сейчас показали, а от силы его чувств.

— Разве люди друг другу не эти сказки рассказывают? Они поженились, и жили долго и счастливо и умерли в один день? — это подначивание со стороны Алана целиком и полностью неуместно, так что Пэт даже пихает его локтем в бок, чтобы тот прекращал. В конце концов именно андроид предложил посмотреть это сахарное дерьмо в тот редкий выходной, что ему выпал.

И, кроме того что Патрик всё это время полулежал на Але, хорошего в этом фильме было ни хрена.

— Я ж не пятилетка, чтобы мне такое понравилось — у них нет будущего, и в свете финальной свадьбы все их отношения будут доказательством того, что они слишком разные, понимаешь? Не части одной команды, — он не уверен в том, что верно формулирует мысль, но Алан кивает, прижимая его к себе теснее и зарываясь пальцами в шевелюру. 

Пожалуй, Пэт признаёт, что в этом тупом фильме про то как девушка бросает андроида был один несомненный плюс — теперь он точнее может сформулировать что общего между ним и Алом. И что он не готов его оставить. Не сейчас. Может быть однажды, но не сейчас.


	20. Сон

Алан никогда не спит, а Патрик спит слишком много, и в этом большая проблема.

«Завтра я встану пораньше!» — убеждает себя Пэт, заводя будильник на браслете, чтобы чёртов андроид не сумел его отключить ради здорового сна перед трудным рабочим днём, где опять-таки придётся спать.

Точно! Ляжет попозже, встанет пораньше, и сумеет провести немного больше времени с собственным андроидом, за которого отдал небольшую кучу денег немного больше пары часов вечером.

— С тобой полежать, Черри? — Ал даже не дожидается ответа, просто укладывается рядом, обдавая со всех сторон уютным теплом, и обнимая.

От уюта глаза закрываются сами по себе, и Патрик даже не подозревает, что его внимательный андроид не собирается позволить ему проснуться раньше, чем он выспится.

Сон важнее всего.


	21. Бок о бок в бою

— Давай! Боже, да давай же, Алан! Я думал Андроиды на то и андроиды, чтобы идеально выполнять миссии! — странно, но Патрик, пожалуй, готов признать то, что он действительно целиком и полностью счастлив от того, что у совершенного Ала что-то может не получаться.

— Может быть, конечно, я и безупречен, но это вообще никак не влияет на то, какое число на кубике мы получаем в этой D&D, — хмыкает тот, глядя лукаво.

Весь яростный пыл Пэта, похоже, его только забавляет, ведь им придётся дольше пытаться одолеть монстра в пещере, где спрятано самое главное сокровище Джунстира, а значит и разнообразных случайных вариаций ответа, сгенерированных сознанием андроида Патрик сумеет увидеть как можно больше.

Не то чтобы это помогло ему понять как именно думает Алан — у того слишком сложная система выбора и рейтинга ответов, в которую постоянно вносятся дополнения и изменения так же, как и в обычный человеческий рассудок, однако, чем больше времени они проводят вместе вот так, тем сильнее ощущение, будто они сближаются.

Андроид и его человек.

— Один на кубике, — сообщает интуитивная система имитирующая гейм-мастера и добавляет с невероятным ехидством, которое уступает разве что Алану, — кажется, это ваша последняя игра, мистер маг.

Судя по оскалу андроида — он, так не читает, и в этот момент Патрик верит — вместе они сумеют сделать всё, пускай даже им придётся сейчас убегать сверкая пятками.


	22. Алкоголь

Дверь бара открывается с тихим скрипом плохо смазанных петель. Это особенно странно — век технического прогресса и технологий, а чёртова дверь скрипит так, словно за окном всё ещё пятнадцатый век.

— Черри? — на вопрос Патрик быстро оборачивается, но голова от этого начинает кружиться.

— Хэй, дружище, давай аккуратнее, — журит его Рой, подставляя плечо и не давая свалиться с высокого барного кресла. Всё это местечко просто пропитано духом ушедших времён, ведь лучшей инсталляции двадцать первого века даже представить себе сложно.

Высокие пивные бокалы, шум из закупоренной бочки и никакой восстановленной еды. Пэт отлично знает почему Рой любит это место, как и то, что на двери висит знак «андроидам проход запрещён».

— Ты кк...кк...как сда ппл? — язык слишком заплетается, и Патрик даже проверяет языком зубы, стараясь убедиться — всё ли с ним в порядке? Вместо «как ты сюда попал» у него выходит невнятная мешанина из звуков, с которыми, как он никак не может управиться.

— Сколько он выпил? — сухой, льдистый тон заставляет волосы на загривке подняться от ужаса, но Ал смотрит совсем не на него, а на приобнимающего его за талию Роя.

— Да полкружки, — хмыкает тот, оставаясь удивительно дружелюбным, прежде, чем оскалится, — и не дури. Тебя тут не должно быть.

Патрик совсем не понимает, что происходит между этими двумя, он переводит взгляд с друга на любовника и обратно, но мозги слишком медленно соображают, а когда он уже близок к логичному умозаключению, его нагло прерывают, перехватывая из тёплых рук и поднимая на ноги.

— Пойдём, Черри. Тебе уже точно хватит, а я на мотоцикле, так что придётся экстренно трезветь.

И, пускай его тон остаётся нежным, Патрику совсем не нравится то, к чему ведёт андроид, ведь это всё слишком похоже на тот раз, когда он пообещал начать бегать.

Но, как ни странно, Пэт верит ему и кивает, уткнувшись носом в шею и прикрыв глаза.

Какими бы ни были методы, Ал о нём позаботится.


	23. Под дождём

Бежать, кажется, единственный способ согреться, хотя Патрик знает и лучше. Например — такси, вот просто потрясающий, по-настоящему безупречный способ добраться до дома и не продрогнуть до нитки, хотя, после такого, кажется, он, несмотря на безупречное здоровье, всё-таки сляжет с простудой и будет сопливить, кашлять и чихать целую неделю.

— Давай, Черри, не останавливайся, — даже не запыхавшийся Алан выглядит как издёвка, особенно, если помнить про то, что именно по его вине Пэту приходится сбрасывать вес и именно из-за его настояний они пробегают последние два квартала до дома под проливным дождём.

— Я... чёрт... замёрз! — зуб на зуб не попадает, на Патрик исправно бежит, стараясь держаться Ала — тот поддерживает оптимальную скорость, если, конечно, верить хитрому андроиду, который наверняка задумал повысить его выносливость чтобы Патрик не вырубался сразу после секса. Или, чтобы не засыпал перед, измученный этими самыми пробежками.

— Если ты добежишь до подъезда, то я согрею тебя так, что ты поймёшь, что оно того стоило, — игривые интонации заставляют поддерживать свою скорость, не переходя на бег, хотя, признаться, Пэт чувствует себя так, как, наверное, ощущает ослик, перед носом которого повесили сладкую верёвку на слишком короткой леске удочки, и который верит, что если он чуть-чуть поднажмёт, то получит свою награду.

Ветер швыряет мелкие капли в лицо и те жалят так, словно это не дождь, вовсе, а самый настоящий град, но в таком случае Алан бы точно сжалился над ним, а значит, нужно продолжать бежать.

Есть одна большая разницы между ним, и несчастным ослом — когда Пэт добежит, он точно получит сладкую награду, и в этом можно не сомневаться, ведь стоит им открыть подъезд и оказаться в скоростном лифте, обжигающе-горячий андроид уже прижимает его к чёртовой стенке всем своим телом так, что дрожь, наконец, успокаивается, а Патрик совсем забывает о невзгодах от поцелуев.


	24. С животными

— Если бы ты был зверем, то наверняка лисом, — задумчиво тянет Пэт, глядя на притворяющегося спящим андроида настолько натурально, что если бы Алан не проговорился однажды в том, что не спит совсем никогда, он бы поверил.

— А ты медведем. Или барсуком, — хмыкает андроид в ответ не открывая глаз, и, судя по всему, прекрасно зная о том, как восторженно разглядывает его Патрик.

— Почему? Я же по натуре не хищник, — удивление вынуждает Ала открыть глаза и посмотреть с такой мягкой укоризной, что Пэт неизменно ощущает себя маленьким нашкодившим ребёнком.

Неразумным, но всё равно горячо любимым единственным родителем, которого ему так не хватало с тех самых пор, как он оказался в приюте.

— Ты лишь притворяешься травоядным, Черри, — нежные интонации напоминают — они не воюют, просто делятся наблюдениями, — уверен, это ровно до тех самых пор, пока кто-то не тронул что-то твоё.

— Нет, я скорее слон — большой, громоздкий, неуклюжий, — пускай его андроид умнее, но Пэт намерен до самого конца отстаивать точку зрения, и спор затягивается до самого утра, а уже на работе Патрику вдруг приходит в голову спросить Роя:

— Скажи ведь, Ал похож на лису? — вопрос, который он задавал лишь для того, чтобы подвести к разговору о долгой дискуссии вызывает у друга нервный смешок.

— Ага, как же. Ласка он — тварь мелкая, а загрызть способна даже лося, — ответ настолько сбивает Патрика, что к вопросу о животных он больше не возвращается, хотя всё это время его с ума сводит только один вопрос: почему?


	25. Портупея

Алан считывает все показатели состояния Патрика, даже те, о которых он не догадывается. И когда они смотрят очередной детектив, и главный герой достаёт пистолет, система фиксирует резкий прыжок давления. Дыхание сбивается, зрачки расширяются, и в этот момент интерес начинает зашкаливать одномоментно.

Подобная реакция становится вызовом — старое ли оружие вызывает в человеке восторг на грани с возбуждением, или же дело в чём-то другом, а андроид всего лишь торопится с выводами?

— Он такой... Такой... — мечтательный выдох Черри не способен задеть какие-то чувства андроида, за то, что этот самый момент приходится ровно на изображение спины мужчины в белой рубашке, перечёркнутой двумя угольными полосами портупеи позволяет сложить два восемь бит до первого байта, и добавить в корзину покупок данный девайс, чтобы приятным сюрпризом разнообразить их сексуальную жизнь.


	26. Свитера

Крупная вязка почти не колется, хотя Пэт готов признаться, что в свитере он ощущает себя как минимум странно. Для него этот предмет одежды какой-то вычурный, но Алан смотрит на него так, что Патрик просто не может отказать, и чувствует себя героем старой сказки, только свитер, конечно, совсем не крапивный, а его мнимые крылья не превращаются в прямые руки.

— Выглядишь сексуально, — замечание андроида остаётся без ответа — Патрик попросту слишком занят утыкаясь носом в широкий ворот и хмыкает:

— Вот зачем он мне, а? Дома тепло, до работы я еду в куртке и за четверть часа совершенно точно не успеваю продрогнуть.

Вместо ответа лишь пожимание плечами и тот самый, особенный взгляд, полный невероятного, даже невыносимого желания, от которого поднимается решительно всё, и медленно скользящая по животу ладонь, дающая понять, собственно — едва ли этот предмет призван греть. Как и портупея Алана не для того, чтобы носить оружие.

— Думаешь, удобство это красиво? — с сомнением тянет Пэт, пытаясь остановить полный довольства выдох и зародившийся в горле стон.

— Думая, что то, что у тебя под ним ничего нет, это примерно как чулки. Сексуален не сам предмет, а полоска кожи без него. И так бодрит фантазию тем, как он станет тебе натирать... — интимный шёпот окончательно сбивает дыхание, и Патрик готов признать — всё-таки в чёртовом свитере с крупной вязкой есть нечто особенное.

Например то, что, оказывается, у его андроида тоже есть свои кинки.


	27. Цветочные венки

— Апчхи! — громкий звук заставляет вздрогнуть Алана, внимательно вглядывающегося в зашедшего в дом Патрика.

Ранняя, тёплая осень совсем не время для простудных, и, пускай его нос покраснел и чуть отёк, человек едва ли выглядит измученным и обессиленным от заболевания. Плюс, здравый смысл подсказывает, что будь дело в простудном, Черри бы отправили домой с работы настолько пораньше, что почти сразу, ведь идеальное здоровье — один из самых важных пунктов в трудовом кодексе Мира Сна.

Дело тут, пожалуй, не в болезни, а в том, что на его голове красуется венок из искусственно синтезированных одуванчиков.

— А-а-а-апчхи! — повторяет Пэт, качая головой и разуваясь.

— Я отправлял тебе прогуляться, а не покупать цветы, на которые у тебя аллергия, — вздыхает андроид, разговаривая с собственным парнем так, как обычно говорят с умственно-отсталыми.

При том, что за столько времени ему бы стоило привыкнуть к несовершенству человечества, каждый раз когда он с ним сталкивается, то чувствует себя совершенно опустошённым.

— Благотворительная распродажа, — бормочет тот совсем слабо, но венок, всё-таки стягивает. Обидно, в нём и без того трогательный великан смотрелся ещё симпатичнее, но к цветам у Алана меняется отношение с «нейтрального» на «сжечь к чёртовой матери».

— Приютная, — добавляет он, к словам Черри и тот, виновато глядя, кивает. Наверное, тяжело быть тем, каждое действие которого зависит от имеющегося опыта и эмоциональных связей, но Алан может это понять. 

В конечном счёте, стой там маленький Патрик Кэс, он бы надеялся, что долбаное синтезированное дерьмо купят, и на сей раз он не станет одним из испытуемых своего приюта.

Утилизатор перерабатывает дрянь почти неслышно, но тоскливый взгляд Патрика почти что кричит, и в списке дел Алана появляется требование сопровождать человека везде.

Во избежание.


	28. Прикосновения

Колено Алана соприкасается с его собственным самую малость. Такое чувство, словно они стукаются чашечками, пока сидят друг напротив друга и андроид внимательнейше наблюдает за тем, как ест его человек.

Патрик бы, конечно, подумал что всё это — не более чем случайность, чёртово совпадение, но так уж вышло, что Ал ещё ни разу не показывал себя как тот, кто становится их частью. Он, скорее, один из тех, кто контролирует вселенную и может заставить солнце выглянуть из-за туч ровно в тот момент, когда ему это нужно, а не просто соприкоснуться коленями.

Кончики мизинцев соприкасаются не нарочно, пока Патрик подаёт Алану тарелку, чтобы тот её вытер и поставил на место. Всего лишь быстрое, невесомое, почти неощутимое, но оно остаётся в памяти и тянет всё имеющееся внимание на себя.

Нет ни единого шанса не почувствовать жар чужого тела и то, насколько более тяжеловесным становится его взгляд.

Когда соприкасаются их губы, Пэт точно знает — всё это было нарочно. И ему нравится этот невесомый способ андроида показать ему — он хочет тоже.


	29. С детьми

— Не уверен, что в твоей жизни настал тот самый момент, когда ты способен делиться вкусняшками с кем-то, кто тебя слабее и мельче, — весело хмыкает Алан, глядя на смущённого Патрика. Нельзя сказать, что он прям против детей, конечно. Нет, тут дело скорее в том, что Черри сам как большой ребёнок.

Большой такой, смущённый, требующий о себе и внимания и заботы столько, что, пожалуй, не будь Алан идеальным андроидом, то он бы со всем этим и не справился.

К счастью A1-AN отличается всеми теми чертами, что положены андроиду его вида, а потому едва ли у человека найдётся достаточное количество аргументов, чтобы изменить сложившуюся точку зрения. Исторически, разумеется.

— Всегда можно покупать две пары, — мягкие слова заставляют приглядеться в мужчину несколько внимательнее. Прежде, на одном-двух аргументах такие разговоры бы иссякли, но не сейчас.

— А если он будет отнимать твою еду? — уточнение получается чуть жёстче, но это, пожалуй, даже и к лучшему.

Такие вещи нужно решать до того, как пойти на столь значимый и ответственный шаг, просто чтобы Патрик сумел представить себе то, на что он, в конечном счёте, подписывается. Ребёнок не будет таким как он, даже если будет его плоть и кровь — слишком разные условия выращивания это подтвердят, так что «видеть в нём себя» крайне сомнительный аргумент.

— Ну, мне что-то подсказывает, что с голоду я не умру, — самую малость пожимает плечами Черри, и смотрит мягко, но, вместе с тем, настойчиво, и Алану чертовски любопытно как это у него получается.

«Выглядит и правда готовым», — это приходится признать, пускай сам Алан решительно от этого не в восторге. 

Любой другой владелец андроида попросту поставил бы покупку перед фактом, но только не Патрик, и, может быть именно поэтому, скрежеща искусственными зубами Алан всё-таки чувствует желание согласиться.

— Но для начала — просто сходит в приют, да? Я бы хотел... — слова обрываются, но, к счастью, андроид в них вовсе не нуждается, и только кивает согласно.

Если Черри нужно вспомнить себя в приютские времена, то они походят столько, сколько будет нужно, и, быть может, тот всё же решит, что не хочет связывать свою жизнь с кем-то ещё, или напротив, утвердится в этом. В любом случае всё, что требуется от Алана он сделает.

Иначе и быть не может.


	30. Рождество

Рождество — пережиток прошлого, но какой славный, красивый и сказочный! Есть ощущение праздника в том, чтобы поставить дома ёлку и приняться наряжать её, зарываясь в потёртые пластиковые игрушки, оставшиеся с прошлого столетия в коробке, купленной подешёвке с рук старика на какой-то из распродаж.

— А раньше ель не срубали, а шли к ней, чтобы принести жертву, — просвещения Алана не в состоянии сбить Пэта с благостного настроя. Пожалуй, больше всего на свете он любит Рождество именно за это — возможность снова почувствовать себя маленьким ребёнком, верящим в сказки и чудеса, пусть даже и ненадолго.

А там и Санту можно поджидать, зная — пускай молоко и печенье и останется нетронутым, а тот посетит его скромное жилище.

— И в качестве жертвы на морозе оставляли человека, конечно же. Который замерзал насмерть, — добавляет Алан и Пэт показывает ему фак, благодушно улыбаясь, — и лишь потом в качестве подарка злому божеству стали оставлять алкоголь. Чтобы умаслить того, кто будучи совершенно пьяным не сумеет предъявить свои дикие языческие требования.

— Выдумываешь, — хмыкает Патрик, забираясь на небольшую табуретку, чтобы дотянуться до самого верха ёлки и туда, на вершину водрузить переливающуюся звезду, — это был герцог или барон, который переодевался в лохмотья и раз в год одаривал своих подданных подарками, чтобы те не устраивали бунт и его самого не подняли на вилы в год, когда у него не было достаточно денег на личную армию.

— История имеет множество домыслов касательно, — соглашается андроид, запитывая гирлянду и подавая Патрику руку, чтобы тот, с непривычки держаться на таких неустойчивых конструкциях, не навернулся слезая.

— Важно, быть счастливым в этот день в надежде, что и остальные будут такими же, — хмыкает Патрик, прижимаясь к Алану неловко, из-за разного роста, но с переполняющей сердце нежностью.

С тех пор, как он купил Ала, все его дни проходят так, словно они встретили вместе уже не одно Рождество.


	31. Художник/Муза

Пожалуй, Ал с его умением с точностью до последнего дюйма перенести воспринимаемое его оптическими приводами на бумагу никогда не сможет понять, почему время от времени Патрик тратит часы, чтобы перенести его вид на столь податливую конструкцию.

Однако вот Патрик сам себе объяснять ничего не собирается — его ведёт страстный порыв, невероятное, невыносимое желание, до отчаяния распространяющееся по телу — запечатлеть того, кто вдохновляет на ежедневные подвиги вроде бега, или на то, чтобы сбросить вес, и даже больше — начать наконец-то отдыхать не просто закрывая глаза и погружаясь в дремоту, а так, чтобы после было что вспомнить.

Так что неловкий скрип морально устаревших грифельных карандашей может даже сводить его андроида с ума, но едва ли однажды Патрик перестанет.

А если да — то это уже не он.


End file.
